For instance, a display device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known as a prior art display device. In the display device of Patent Literature 1, a touch panel is placed on a side where a display surface of a display unit (LCD) is placed, and the display unit and the touch panel are received in a housing. An opening is formed in a surface of the housing, which is opposed to the touch panel. An operating surface of the touch panel is visible from the opening of the housing. Furthermore, a rubber frame is interposed between an outer peripheral portion of the display unit and an outer peripheral portion of the touch panel to form a predetermined gap between the display unit and the touch panel. Furthermore, a packing is interposed between an outer peripheral surface of the touch panel and a periphery of the opening of the housing to implement waterproof, drip-proof, and dust-proof.
However, normally, a metal frame body (a front case) is placed at an outer peripheral portion of the display unit at the display surface side. Furthermore, a size of the opening of the housing (a touch panel cover) is made as large as possible in order to ensure a sufficient operating function for the touch panel. Therefore, in the case of the display device, in which a size of the opening of the housing is set to be larger than a size of the opening of the frame body, a user can see a portion of the frame body through the touch panel. When an external light is reflected by the frame body, the frame body is brightened. Therefore, a visual quality of the display device is disadvantageously deteriorated.
In order to prevent this phenomenon, it is conceivable to interpose a masking member, which masks the frame body, between the display unit (the frame body) and the touch panel. However, this will cause an increase in the number of the components. Furthermore, in order to reliably mask the frame body with a minimum size of the masking member, installation of the masking member needs to be performed with a high positioning accuracy. Thereby, it is difficult to adjust the manufacturing.